


your love(juice) is my drug

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), Pop Music RPF
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2019-01-28 00:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12594192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Ke$ha takes Jin downtown.





	your love(juice) is my drug

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Bitch is crazy.

She’s grinding against him like he’s a stripper pole, but he’s drunk enough to like it. A lot, actually, judging by the impressive erection that’s basically holding up his jeans.

Jin can’t wait to tell Pi he club-humped Kesha, even if Pi is still confused about how to pronounce the dollar sign.

He can barely hold onto her, like she’s a wild ride at Disneyland as she rolls her body against his and whips her curly blonde hair everywhere. It makes his mind spin, combined with the bass and the liquor that clouds his judgment and has him pressing for more.

“Fuck yeah,” she hisses in his ear, followed by her tongue as she unceremoniously drags him off the dance floor and into a dark room.

“Where-?” he begins, unsure of his English as well as his decency.

“It’s cool, I know the owners,” her voice rushes out, and he focuses his eyes to see her smirking at him from in front of a shelf of cleaning supplies. Very classy.

Luckily Jin’s about three shots past classy, pulling her into his arms and pressing open-mouthed kisses to her neck. She smells like a mixture of whiskey and sweat, with a hint of flowers that has him sharply moving against her.

She giggles as she places both hands on his shoulders. “You’re cute,” she whispers.

Then she pushes down. Jin doesn’t realize he’s on his knees until he notices her _other_ scent, the one that attracts his animal instinct. His hands automatically lift her skirt while he looks up at her questioningly.

“What, don’t you guys do this in Japan?” she asks. “You’re the one singing about love juice, now taste it.”

Jin blinks, but there’s not much time to process her words as she buries both hands in his hair and lifts one leg over his shoulder. It’s easy to pull her thong aside, bury his face in her sex and flick his tongue out to lick the bump that twitches at his touch.

“A little to the right,” Kesha directs, and Jin tries to move in accordance with her wishes. He’s never had a girl tell him what to do before; it’s kind of hot. “Fuck, faster.”

Demanding as well as crazy. Jin should have expected it, really, sometime before she fisted his hair and moved him herself. It hurts a bit but then she’s undulating against his face, her thighs trembling in his hands, and filthy obscenities drop from her lips that make him feel like he’s in a porno.

He takes a chance and slips his fingers between her legs, pushing two of them inside her and he’s nearly knocked back with the force of her approving cant. She tightens around his crooked fingers and Jin becomes very aware of his own need, fighting the urge to reach down and touch himself because if he has his way, this tryst isn’t going to end like this.

“Oh god,” Kesha gasps, followed by a moan that’s both shrill and piercing. “Right there, don’t you dare stop, if you stop I’ll cut your Asian dick off-”

She’s interrupted by her orgasm, which has her shuddering against Jin’s face and drenching his hand. Her body is still shaking as he stands up, pins her to the wall, and unfastens his pants.

“I’m fucking you now,” he says clearly, and her eyebrows rise in interest.

“Wrap it,” is all she says as she reaches out to wipe what is undoubtedly her mess from his mouth.

“Duh,” he replies. He’s already got the condom out of his wallet and most of the way opened. He hisses as he rolls it on and hoists her up with one leg over his arm, holding her somewhat steady as he thrusts inside.

She groans as he buries himself completely. “Totally bigger than I thought you would be,” she says, her voice a little strained.

“Yeah, that’s right,” he replies, not even sure of what he’s saying anymore in favor of how it feels to be inside her. She’s still tight from her orgasm and her body squeezes him with every thrust, making him push harder and roll his hips faster to fuck her deeper with his face in her neck.

The bass on the other side of the wall vibrates them both and Jin’s reaching the end of his resolve. His hands clench the cheeks of her ass and he grunts out his last few thrusts, almost losing his balance as he comes hard enough to see glitter while her muscles continue to pump him.

Kesha makes a relieved sound, hopping down and fixing her thong before lighting a cigarette. “Not bad,” she assesses.

Jin’s still trying to catch his breath, leaning against the wall with his pants around his ankles. He just nods at her, unable to speak yet.

“So,” she says conversationally, flashing him a smile. “Can you hook me up with Joker?”


End file.
